OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers
OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers! is a Super Mario 64 movie by MarioMario54321.png. It is the fourth installment in the Dopplegangers storyline, which began in Mario VS Oiram. The film introduces the Shadowreavers, a group of villains led by MM54321's doppleganger, OiramOiram12345. Story Part 1: Mario notices three windows he has never seen previously. As he runs into the castle, a figure appears on the roof. The figure reveals that MM54321 is on vacation and the new character has teamed up with Oiram and Igiul, who they will use as minions. The figure jumps off the roof and searches the castle for Mario. After exploring both the castle and Bob-omb Battlefield, the villain finds Mario near the star statue pool. The figure tells Mario his is OiramOiram12345, leader of the Shadowreavers. The Shadowreavers are an elite force which aims to achieve world domination. Mario and OO12345 agree to fight at the Tower in the Sky. Mario tells Luigi of the plan, but Luigi warns him of the grave danger in fighting the Shadowreavers. Despite Luigi's protests, Mario refuses to back out of the fight. During the fight, Mario discovers he is hopefully outmatched and falls to his death via flagpole impalement. Part 2: 4:00 AM, outside the Castle — Luigi is mourning the loss of his brother. He is about to go inside but finds the front door blocked by a sleeping OO12345. The basement and back doors are blocked by Shadowreavers Oiraw and Igiulaw. Luigi is only able to enter the castle by launching himself through a window, although this wakes OO12345 and his henchmen. The hero flees to the top of the stairs, finding Bardockssbrother45x waiting there. At Bardock's suggestion, Luigi jumps out of another window. He decides to alert the Wario brothers of their dopplegangers. In Heaven, God asks Mario how he has gotten himself killed again. When Mario informs the deity that it was OO12345 of the Shadowreavers, God is prompted to immediately revive him. Luigi, after telling Wario about Oiraw, meets a resurrected Mario near the castle. Unfortunately, OO12345 and the Oiraw brothers confront them and prepare to attack. Bardock appears and asks to fight alongside the Mario brothers. Waluigi has left the Mushroom Kingdom to for an errand. It is unknown if Wario will be able to locate him before it is too late. Part 3: Waluigi has returned and his brother tells him to be on the lookout for Igiulaw. OO12345 has been chasing the Mario brothers and Bardock throughout the castle. Mario evades the villain by hiding behind a secret passage which appears to be a wall. The plumber ponders on whether OO12345 can be defeated while MM54321 is still on vacation. Mario falls into quicksand, reappearing behind the wall. OO12345 gives chase, following Mario into Shifting Sand Land. Mario hides inside of a pyramid. OO12345 forces his enemy's location out of a Pokey by destroying part of its body. He also stomps on a goomba which refuses to tell him where Mario is within the pyramid. While OO12345 is able to extort enemies for Mario's location, he is unable to reach Mario. Wario and Oiraw fight at the Tower in the Sky. Oiraw defeats Wario. Waluigi considers helping his brother and NarutoFan011019 appears. Bardock gets an almost impossible score of 29'9 and a mysterious voice allows him an award of his choosing, however it cannot be something which could defeat the Shadowreavers. Bardock asks for a way to avoid the Shadowreavers and the mysterious voice grants him 10 minutes of invisibility. Luigi has been caught, although the Shadowreavers failed to notice a hole in his cell which allows him to escape. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 (secretly an Elite Shadowreaver) hides in a pool of metal so the heroes do not discover his true allegiance. Part 4: Bardock's invisibility has warn off. He hides in the pool of metal, where he narrowly avoids an encounter with CandyCao. CandyCao runs to another metal pool (this one an aperture into the waterfall) after spotting Bardock. Waluigi and Igiulaw fight. Igiulaw wins but does not kill the hero. Waluigi asks if Igiulaw would like to fight again, but the Shadowreaver refuses and threatens to fight Waluigi again with Oiraw's help. Waluigi realizes the solution to the conflict may be a battle between the Wario and Oiraw brothers. Elsewhere, NarutoFan runs in circles, amazed to discover Lakitu's camera can be frozen in place, much to the Koopa's chagrin. Shadowkirby64 arrives at the castle. He claims his dark powers will tear the Shadowreavers apart. Mario has hidden underwater, only to be discovered when collecting a star transports him outside the aquarium. OO12345 and the Oiraw brothers have discovered his location, but Shadowkirby has arrived to help and Luigi is on his way. MM54321 includes a clip from IGUIL! (Part 5) where he claimed he would not make a movie about Oiraw and Igiulaw. He reveals this was a lie meant to misdirect the audience. MM54321 also teases the reveal of one more hero. Part 5: The final hero is revealed to be Yoshichako121. Yoshichako hides within the same metal pool CandyCao hid from Bardock in. Yoshichako decides to admire a waterfall which CandyCao is hiding behind. CandyCao barely avoids detection and Yoshichako goes out the waterfall to an area near the castle's basement door. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi fight with their duplicates. Oiraw and Igiulaw are defeated and sent back to Hell. CandyCao goes to inform OO12345 of the failure of the Oiraw brothers. OO12345 is enraged and orders everyone out of the castle. All of the heroes are defenestrated (thrown out of a window) and jump into a pool of water below the castle. Part 6: OO12345 has hired Gold Team to redesign the castle. He shows the team his blueprint, which amounts to plastering his face almost everywhere throughout the building. That night, OO12345 calls all of the Shadowreavers to the castle. He tells them to hide in it in case the heroes come back. Gold Team announces they have finished the redecoration. The castle has been re-textured to with a different color scheme and numerous objects have been repainted to feature OO12345's face or MM54321's face behind a prohibitory sign. CandyCao decides OO12345 has gone to far and resolves to help Mario, who has just entered the castle. Mario reveals the heroes were aware CandyCao was hiding the entire time. CandyCao reveals how to defeat the Shadowreavers: the Stars of the Lightreavers have been hidden throughout the castle and guarded by a Shadowreaver. If all 8 can be found, then the OO12345 and his minions can be defeated. Yoshichako travels to Bob-omb Battlefield and retrieves the Earth Star. After he returns, the Shadowreaver Gaystar5 appears, causing the ground (and the window Project 64 is running in) to shake. Gaystar and Yoshichako fight. The Earth Star gives 121 more power and a new outfit. The villain is defeated and the heroes are now on the path to defeating the Shadowreavers. Part 7: Shadowkirby goes to the cold region to secure the Fire Star. He completes a slide (using a shortcut) and finds the Star near CandyCao's house. The Douchebag of the Shadowreavers battles Shadowkirby, who the Fire Star gives a reddish tint. After the Douchebag is defeated, NarutoFan retrieves the Wind Star from Whomp's Fortress. The Striker attacks - NarutoFan now has "a windy advantage" and defeats them. Bardock, with some difficulty as the water cannot be swam through, retrieves the Water Star from a treasure chest. They defeat Thunder Machine, with the Star giving them a "watery tone". Part 8: Waluigi transverses an area completely covered by images of OO12345's face, including a pool of metal which the hero needs to jump into (much to his displeasure). The Light Star is retrieved and Waluigi fights Big Dinosaur. Wario collects the Heart Star and defeats Vakio. Luigi collects the Gold Star and fights Qakzlo. Mario retrieves the final (Celestial) Star and defeats Sai & Vai, twin Shadowreavers. MM54321 returns to applause. He reveals that he had not actually went on vacation, he had actually hid until all of the Lightreaver Stars had been collected. The heroes go off to defeat OO12345 together. Part 9: MM54321 finds his doppleganger's secret slide. At the exit, he finds a note from OO12345 which says he is waiting for his duplicate at the top of the structure. A "Dark Star" appears within the room for an unknown reason. MM54321 climbs up the structure and, as expected, finds the Shadowreaver leader waiting for him. When asked about turning the castle into a fortress, OO12345 expresses his anger for the deaths of his minions and the desire for revenge. He also reveals the "Dark Star" was actually the Shadow Star of the Shadowreavers. CandyCao appears and reveals his betrayal to OO12345. The villain is furious, immediately attacking and defeating his former star pupil. In a latch ditch effort, CandyCao tries to return the favor for his possession in The Fury of CandyCao7! by taking control of OO12345's body, but he is unsuccessful. After killing the former villain, OO12345 does battle with his twin. After his defeat in battle, MM54321 is forced to hold onto the edge of the platform as the doppleganger gloats about their success. MM54321 is about to lose his grip and fall into the Dark Matter Dimension. Just as MM54321 is about to accept his fate, the Lightreavers enter and use their power to make the Shadow Star vanish, as well as restore MM54321 to full power. Hope is restored and another battle may be fought between MM54321 and OO12345. Part 10: MM54321 and the final Shadowreaver fight. After a long and grueling battle, OO12345 is defeated. CandyCao delivers a final, finishing blow: leaving his former leader to be impaled on the flagpole like so many of his minions. The castle is restored to normal and the heroes take a picture to commemorate the occasion. Characters * Bardockssbrother45x * Big Dinosaur * The Douchebag * CandyCao7 * Gaystar5 * God * Gold Team * Igiulaw * Lakitu * Luigi * MIPS (background) * Mario * NarutoFan011019 * OiramOiram12345 * Oiraw * Pink Bob-omb * Princess Peach (mentioned) * Qakzlo * Sai & Vai * Shadowkirby64 * The Striker * Thunder Machine * Toad * Vaiko * Voice * Waluigi * Wario Gallery OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 1 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 2 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 3 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 4 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 5 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 6 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 7 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 8 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 9 OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 10 External Links * YouTube Playlist * OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 1 on Google Drive * OiramOiram12345 and the Shadowreavers- Part 5 on Google Drive Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Movies